supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Marie Lara-Rutter
Biography Marie Lara-Rutter (born September 16, 2015 as Ri Min-li) (Korean: 리민리, Ri Min Lee) is a North Korean girl, she was born in Pyongyang, North Korea, her biological father Ri Kon-Yung was a soldier and a DMZ border guard and mother Ri Ji-Min was a housewife and a part time soldier, she had to put her up for adoption in order to protect her, the parents promised they could see her someday when she visits North Korea, she only sees her biological parents once a year. However, due to the conflict between the U.S. and North Korea, the adoption procedure was very complicated as her adoptive parents - Zoe and Jack Lara, were both from America. History Marie (Born Ri Min-Li) was born in Rangnang District (Chosŏn'gŭl: 락랑구역, Rangnang-guyŏk), Pyongyang to Ri Kon-Yung and Ri Ji-Min, two KPA soldiers and her father being a DMZ Border Guard, she was put up for adoption at the age of 1 due to the threats of war with South Korea, as a result, her parents couldn't leave North Korea but could go to China, she was later adopted by the Laras, sadly, Jack died when she was four and her mother remarried, gaining a stepsister, Laura who is a terrible bully. Birthday Parties *1st birthday ~ None, got to see a rocket testing. *2nd birthday ~ Had a picnic *3rd birthday ~ Went to the aquarium *4th birthday ~ Went to a circus *5th birthday ~ ??? *6th birthday ~ ??? *7th birthday ~ Went to a baseball game *8th birthday ~ ??? *9th birthday ~ ??? *10th birthday ~ The Simpsons bowling party *11th Birthday ~ The Simpsons themed party and a visit to Chick-Fil-A the next day Appearance She is a beautiful girl despite what Laura says of average height and weight, she wears a black top, a pair of blue jeans, and has black hair, pale skin and brown eyes. She was shown to be Asian. Personality She is shy and only finds comfort watching her favorite TV program called The Simpsons, she is bullied by classmates and her younger stepsister Laura due to her North Korean ancestry, even though she is from the most anti-American nations in the world, she tends to be very loving and kind to nations North Korea hates. She is somewhat passive, as she tends to cry in her room in private and never lets anyone in or anyone see, as she will attack if someone enters her room. She has the same brain mixed with Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonist, Yugi Muto, since they are both shy and bullied. She seems to have a decent relationship with her genderbent Another counterpart, Ri Dae-Jung, Their relationship has been compared to Flippy and Flaky from Happy Tree Friends. Family Tree *Father: Danny Rutter (1998-) (Adopted) Ri Kon-Yung (1996-) (Biological) *Mother: Zoe Lara (1997-) (Adopted) Ri Ji-Min (1996-) (Biological) *Half-Brother: Myles Lara-Rutter (2026-) *Step-Sister: Laura Lara-Rutter (2022-) *Half-Sister: Samantha Lara-Rutter (2026-) *Husband: Andrew Tinnings (2015-) *Pets: Vanilla (Siamese kitten), Loaf (white domestic short-hair cat), Gizmo (guinea pig), Sapaieo (Siberian Silver Fox, resides in DPRK) *Father-in-Law: Rib Tinnings (1995-) *Mother-in-Law: Tracy Tinnings (née: Murphy) (1997-) *Aunts: Sondra Rutter, Geogette Lara, Josie Lara, Megan Rutter *Uncles: Peter Lara, Stan Rutter, Derek Lara *Cousins: Joey, Sarah, Gwendolyn, Roxanne *Grandmothers: Lisa Rutter (née: Pruitt) ( -), Matilda Lara (née: Jones) ( -) *Grandfathers: Ernest Rutter ( -), Christopher Lara ( -) Quotes In North Korea for me, It follows the birth of Kim Il-sung, not Jesus, it's really weird in Korea, but you'll get used to it! ~ Marie touring North Korea. I have pets! My Siberian silver fox Sapaieo stays in North Korea with my family, I also have a Siamese kitten named Vanilla, a white domestic short-haired Kitty named Loaf, and my Guinea pig Gizmo! ~ Marie about her pets. It's not easy being someone from North Korea, much like you, I get bullied, You know that film Team America: World Police? It's funny but I don't like it, It feels like everyone is against you, much like you are from the China Mr. Mao Zedong used to rule ~ Marie to Mei Cloud. The reaction when my parents saw my adoptive parents, they were curious to know them, despite the hatred North Korea has towards USA, what really annoyed Laura was, she had to stay at Koryo Hotel with Danny and Zoe while I got to stay at my parents house, my mom and dad were glad they treated me well, I talked to them about one South Korean boy I liked and my parents said, they could only speak Korean "Honey, It's alright, We won't object." The next time, he came along too, he didn't get arrested, You have to be very careful what you do in North Korea, You also need to dress appropriately, I loved my biological parents, I asked them what did they think of my adoptive parents and sister, my parents thought Myles and Samantha were cute, but Laura to be a terrible nuisance, and mom advised my adoptive mom and stepdad to stay in Koryo hotel while I got a week myself to mom and dad, dad's a DMZ border guard, his voice, it's really hard to take him seriously, because he's like a stud muffin, according to mom, she said that he is so adorable that he doesn't realise how adorable he really is, My mom said "He's so cute, you can't take him seriously." I loved watching this DPRK cartoon where there was a racoon dog and a cat, It was cute, my mom gives me toys, they know I love The Simpsons, and when I told them and showed one episode, they liked it and was completely okay with it, Western culture is very rare in Democratic People's Republic of Korea, but, I heard there is this western film dad likes, UK bought it to us, Bend it Like Beckham, dad loved it, I loved it too, It was sweet! I also loved going to the parks, food shortages are very common, so that's why mom goes shopping alot, my favorite toy was this blue, winking cat that mom got me, the UK people are good people, I also loved the toy plane with a DPRK flag on it ~ Marie telling the Team Terrific 10 about her biological parents. One time in school, I almost died, the bullies beat me so horribly that I suffered internal bleeding and I looked like a Yodok camp victim, I got 4 blood transfusions, when my biological parents heard, my sister Laura was laughing, my mom was crying, tears of blood, what my dad described, they were angry with the school and sent an angry letter in Korean, It went around Asia and the US before arriving at the school It said "Expel them, or I will launch a nuke! Now! We are the biological parents of Ri Min-Li, or Marie as her adoptive parents call her, Ri Kon-Yung and Ri Ji-Min, Mr. Rutter and Mrs. Lara told us that you had put our baby girl in hospital, If this keeps up! We are taking her back to Democratic People's Republic of Korea!" They were upset, hurt, annoyed, when I went home with the letter and read it out, Zoe wrote a letter, she can write in Korean, the letter said "Greetings, Mr. Ri Kon-Yung and Mrs. Ri Min-Li, I know that you are upset, your daughter is okay and in perfect condition, thank you." Ri Ji-Min was Zoe's pen pal, and we went to North Korea every year to see them, but Laura, stubborn as a mule, refused join us and insisted on staying in America. ~ Marie about her life i don’t like Donald Trump that much, He doesn’t make America’s issues better, I feel like he aggravates others, they make them worse. That guy even repeatedly sued people for stupid and dumb reasons. ~ Marie on Donald Trump During my near-death experiences, I met my adopted dad Jack Lara...and a beautiful woman who looked like Laura; she had a very kind, caring, motherly, warm, loving and sweet. This woman was Laura's deceased mother, Caroline Rutter. I learned from Caroline that Laura was not always a terrible, selfish, spoiled and dominant child; in fact, Caroline knew her daughter Laura as a precious and sweet bundle of joy as a baby; sadly, the mother only got to hold Laura for only a short time as Caroline died from a terminal illness shortly after Laura's first birthday. In my own words, I hope both Koreas can be reunited in peace, So I hope the kids in school don't bully me, the ones that have a known dimoplactic relation with the hermit kingdom try to comfort me, my friend is a Chinese boy named Wei, he's nice and funny, and this South Korean boy, my love interest, he cares for me, sometimes, when our dads our working at DMZ, they ask how me and Andrew our doing, I am allowed to go to both Koreas, some people in South Korea are really nasty and some just stare at me, the times me and Andrew meet is the DMZ, which is bordered between North and South Korea, our fathers can't speak to each other, but my dad uses Korean sign language, so they use us to send messages, my dad just averts his eyes when speaking to his father, Park Kwang-Sun, and also, do not take pictures of North Korean soldiers, especially dad, the last time a tourist took a picture of him, he freaked out and just screamed, his exact words were "WEAPONARY!" then a North Korean officer told him to delete the photos and kindly notify that my dad hates getting his photo taken by tourists due to fears of being exploited. ~ Marie talking about Korean reunification Do not take pictures of North Korean soldiers, reason? North Korean soldiers are very camera-shy and do not like to have their photo taken, also, I am not considered a defector, I am only considered one If I lose contact with my mom and dad, and the pros is I get to see my parents, cons are, If you visit Japan then go back to North Korea, you're screwed, so, If we are going to Japan, I keep it secret, my dad and mom don't hate Japan, my dad loves live fish, or sushi, it's actually rather safe to travel to the North, but don't do anything stupid, like insult the Eternal President Kim Il-sung and Dear Leader Kim Jong-il, insult the government, complain about its human rights, yes? My mom and dad try to make North Korea look happy for me, even though North Korean TV is just propaganda, the characters in it are so cute, it's hard to take it seriously, my parents, they just don't care, we go to waterparks, my dad and mom had me after they graduated Kim Il-sung University, mom was more outgoing and happy to have non-Koreans in North Korea, even Southerners! While my dad is more shy, even though his poor English, he can say "Hello", "Goodbye" "Welcome to Northern Communist side", my adoptive parents are not allowed to explore the entire country, it's mom that takes me outside Pyongyang, even near prison camps, Guards usually wave at me, smiling, they are happy to see me in the fatherland, my dad hates going outside Pyongyang and just cannot tolerate it, he experienced trauma from visiting Hoeryong and Yodok, he sleeps when me and mom are visiting outside Pyongyang, one funny moment when me and dad were visiting DMZ, was one of the South Korean soldiers started singing Thrift Shop by Macklemore and me, dad and a couple of North Korean soldiers tried hard not to laugh, then we ran behind a building and gently breathed in and out, and one, you are not allow allowed to wear demin jeans, to them, it is a sign of the U.S Imperialists ~ Marie about North Korea You'll be stronger....... You'll be the one laughing at them....... Just you wait...... ~ Marie comforting Jong-un Cap after she found him crying in the bathroom. In propaganda produced by North and South Supernannya, it is hard to tell if they deciptions of Ri Dae-Jung or Toshio Samo, Toshio Samo was a doctor of the military and head of the Medical base, but he was hardly public, even in Supernannya, Ri Dae-Jung was a high-ranked prison guard who working in all 5 camps, Camp Minister, and one of the Union of Koreans commander of the North side, but did not achieve the same South Supernannya notoriety as Ri Min-Li, Toshio, or Mei did, he killed less people than Toshio did, it is often to difficult to discern specific Japanese or Korean characters in wartime Supernannya posters either Toshio or Ri Dae-Jung, or in fact, a generic Japanese or North Korean military figure, both males were Asian, Toshio being Japanese and Ri Dae-Jung being Korean, North Korean to be specific, were under the age of 16, and most familiar photographs of both males show them in military uniform, Ri had his hair covered by a peaked cap, but since most male Asian characters were pictured with peaked caps that covered their hair, and most others wore Asian military headgear, such as People's Liberation Army, Korean People's Army, Imperial Japanese Army and Korean Armed Forces, you name it, this trait is not very helpful in idenfication ~ Marie about Supernannya propaganda. Oh my Kim Il-sung, Ri Dae-Jung, do you always overwork? ~ Marie questioning her male Another counterpart overworking and forgeting to eat. When I brought the six girls that almost killed me over to North DMZ, My dad, glared at them, and he refused to talk to them, he kept his arms crossed, I never seen papa that mad, he then tried to hit and even kill one of the girl's parents, but was stopped by Zoe, he was so upset the way they attacked me, papa held me tight to him and I held his hand at all times, he loved the feel of my hand on his, he was nice to my classmates, but wasn't nice to the girls who beat me up so badly but Laura liked them; she was laughing and congratulating them. Those six girls asked her if she was from North Korea like I was, and she honestly replied no, so the girls decided to accept and welcome Laura into their group, even though she was a little kid. As my papa continued to glare at the girls, the leader Jessica finally broke down sobbing, and finally admitted that she had problems at home as her mom died from a drug overdose when she was no more but three and her father shouted at her and abused her. When I heard her story, I was so shocked that I did not know what to say. Also, my dad hates his Kim Jong-Il and Kim Il-sung lapel pins touched and he covers the left side to stop people touching it, my father, I had many devices he was unfamiliar with, my father has to have permission to send messages and phone calls from North Korea to the U.S, my dad didn't speak English, and those girls didn't speak Korean, nor understand it, but I translated everything he said, my father has chopsticks that were carved from the femur of my grandfather, who died in the North Korean famine while dad was in grandma's womb, one of them put the chopsticks in her mouth, leaving him horribly offended, he got his wife, who could speak some English, and wasn't fluent in it, and my dad issued a bet, that bet? "Get the heck away from my daughter or my wife will shoot!", those girls never touched me again, leaving my papa pretty smug. After that, Jessica received counseling sessions and the other girls transferred schools. ~ Marie's story on why the girls who almost killed her never touched her again It's not my adoptive mom and stepdad you have to apologize to, it's my biological parents you have to apologize to, I want a sorry note explaining what they have done written your minguk nom daughters by the next time I go to DPRK with Zoe and Danny ~ Marie to the parents of the girls that almost killed. Keep in mind, you are entering the most reclusive and one of the most anti-American nation in the world, careful, please ~ Marie to her adoptive family When oemma was pregnant with me, she went into labor, 6 weeks premature, she gave birth in her uniform, appa was nervous, she delivered the baby safely, I lived in a house in Pyongyang and I can still remember where my parents lived ~ Marie on her parents. Chosŏn-in, not Hanguk-in ~ Marie to Antonino Hudson while he and his family are visiting. You're not my eomma, don't tell me what do! ~ Marie to a weeaboo after demanding her to give her the Law doll Andrew gave her. 인생은 우리 모두가 특별한 날에 직면하게 될 것이다, 많은 일이 작은 손이 우리를 떠날 때조차, 우리는 우리의 길을 계속, 당신은 잘 익은 포도에서 울었다했습니다에 통과 한 일일 우리를 전달하려면 (Life to pass us one day, many days have passed in you've cried under the ripe grapes, Even when the small hand leaves us, we will continue our paths, we will all face a special day) ~ Marie singing in Korean to DMZ border guards. My doll! My doll! My doll! ~ Marie to Andrew over her Law plush I like Pyongyang, it's nice and peaceful, I love the birds chirping! In Ohio, I don't like places with too many noise, it irritates me. ~ Marie on Pyongyang Eomma worked at a reeducation camp, and sometimes kwan-il-so camps, she often took me, and she would carry me, despite her petite figure, she was pretty strong due to military training, she would entertain me with toys even my own anime plush, I wasn't allowed to play with other kids, so, she let the guards play with me, they were like oppa to me, they didn't seem to mind my family, but shown some suspicion for my stepsister, but she was nice to some of the guards. One time, an American was misbehaving in the Arirang Festival, and when I was 5, My eomma was holding me and when the guy said "BORING!" the music stopped, the spotlights turned to him, and the Supreme Leader yelled "GET HIM!" in Korean, my eomma sat me down on the seat she was sitting on and she restrained the American, I yelled "Mila!", which was the Korean word for Mummy, My appa tried to keep me comfortable, because at the time, I had terrible separation anxiety from eomma, but 6 minutes later, she went back and sat down, the American went somewhere, I don't know, she never told me, I slept peacefully, then clapped a the music When my eomma gave birth, if it was a boy, my name would be Dae-Jung, if it was a girl, Min-Li, That's what appa decided, an official came in, eomma had many close ties with some officials, some of them looked after me because eomma was still recovering from giving birth, their words "It's a girl!", they were happy, but saddened that I had to be adopted 1 year later, but the officials promised the ones who adopted me can see them many times a year, They couldn’t provide for me. "제대로 지도자의 동상에 굴복하지 그는 ..... 그는 .... 그건" (He's....He's.....not bowing to the Leader Statues properly) ~ Marie to North Korean officers on Samuel not bowing properly. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! (screams) ~ Marie's angry reaction when someone startles her enters her room during her crying period One time, during my crying period somebody rapped on my door; I knew that it possibly that despicable little beast with brown ringlet curls had to be playing a prank. I opened my door, half-expecting to find her and then murder her, but she was nowhere to be found; instead, it was a big tub of mint chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and a spoon with a note reading, "enjoy", It wasn’t poisoned, Andrew said that it was from his father. My eomma and appa, I love them, They don't mind my friends, even the Japanese Yuki and Toshio, they, even if DPRK-Japan relations aren't improving, appa is shown to be quite nice, he tells the other soldiers this "These two, I can't hate them, they're not Japanese soldiers, they're just, normal kids, nothing harmful." ~ Marie on her parents and Japanese friends. Most of the Koreans I met are from ROK, I am in this little Korean group with Andrew, I am the only DPRK one, the rest are from ROK or born in the US. Andrew, I only lose my North Korean citizenship if I am in South Korea for more than 6 months, if you don't take me back to the USA within 6 months of visiting South Korea, I am considered a defector by the Worker's Party and will no longer be able to go back and I will never see appa nor eomma again. I cannot bring Yeppun to DPRK with me, so, my parents had permission to go to East Russia went to Siberia and bought a Siberian fox so they can treat my PTSD over there, which we named the Korean word for Sapphire, officials taught her how to deal with me during a PTSD attack, and she basically became my service pet for North Korea. (When I was in the South, Andrew downloaded an app on his smartphone that allows South Korean words to be translated into my Korean language) Megumi Yokota.....There’s no justification, I hope she gets home safely, her appa and eomma miss her too......like my eomma and appa. JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure isn’t really my type of manga, I like Shonen Jump too and I like playing Jump Force, but JoJo is a little too mature for me, It’s Ri Dae-Jung’s kind of thing, but, I read Phantom Blood alot, the main character still forgave his stepbrother after everything he did to him when he took his last breath, I brought the 3 volumes of Phantom Blood and read them over and over again, I wonder why he forgave him after everything, then I realised a part in it where the main villain lost the only person he cared and loved about, his mom, He never used it as an excuse though. Do you...have a tub of ice cream? The people at the rink were grossed out, but very sympathetic, I threw up as well and I even had diarrhea, Andrew and my friends kept asking if I was okay, I ended up in hospital, Salmonella poisoning, I honestly don’t know how Laura knows about it, but Mom and dad never even told her. Laura secretly took a picture of me in hospital and posted it online and told everyone about my most embarrassing moment, if mom is to be believed, she got disciplined for it. Laura said to me that she hated living in Ohio, she hated the neighborhood and she hated school. She liked it better when it was just her and her dad, living in Boston, Massachusetts. Laura did have a 4th birthday, but I was sick with a severe chest infection and fever the day it happened and we had to have it at home, She got presents, but, I had to go to the hospital when my condition worsened. I also had to have surgery, I almost died as a result. Children like Ri Dae-Jung don’t have happy endings, yes, we took him in, but his innocence is long forgotten, If only someone showed him kindness and the world wasn’t about killing, He might have gone to school, made friends, lived happily ever after, But you can’t undo what has been done to him. Conversations Marie: "Eomma! Eomma! Look, the girl's dressed weirdly!" comes up to her Marie: "What happened to her hair mom?!" Ri Ji-Min: "" (Translation: That's nice, dear) Weeaboo: "That kawaii doll, I want it, give it to me." Marie: "No, My doll, my friend gave it to be for Christmas." Marie encountering a weeaboo Marie: "" (Translation: Sir, he's not bowing at the statue----properly) KPA Officer 1: "" (Translation: You should do something about that) Marie: "" (Translation: Will do, sir) Ji-Min: "Samuel isn't bowing at the statue properly, he's supposed to keep the flowers on the floor and then bow as he's on stage) KPA Officer 2: (Translation: We're not getting at you, but, please, do it in DPRK law) nods, then goes to Samuel Marie: "Samuel, you're not bowing at the statue properly, here, pretend my anime toy is a bouquet of flowers." puts her Law plush near the statue and bows, then picks it up Marie: "Okay, now you try, but don't pick up the flowers, leave them there, then bow." lands the flowers near the statue, then bows Marie: "Good!" thumbs up the authorities, who smile back at her, then leave Marie helps Samuel bow at the statues of Kim Il-sung and Kim Jong-il In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She appears on the episode 78-Hour Tantrum, as one of the guests for Reicheru's birthday party. In Supernanny: Theory Smash Brawl In Supernanny Mysteries With help from Zoe and Danny (Laura refuses to help her "fake sister"), Marie has been working for weeks on a science project discussing the topic PTSD for the upcoming school science fair, hoping to win first prize. However, before the science fair, the project becomes sabotaged and the mysterious being called "The Ice" leaves a calling card with threatening letters telling her to back out of the science fair and go back to North Korea...or else she will be sorry. Someone is trying to make sure Marie lost the science fair competition, no matter what! Suspects include the six girls who brutally assaulted her in the girls' bathroom previously: Jessica, Amy, Gina, Bebé, Wendy and Linda. Additional suspects include the school custodial, the technician, and Marshall of the school newspaper (he gets tired of writing boring and bland stories, feeling that nobody reads them anymore; he wishes for something exciting to happen, something worth writing for the newspaper so that everyone will read about), Vivian of the yearbook committee Evidence include cell phone calls from a mysterious deep-voiced male stranger known as "The Ice", but has no face, threatening letters written in glitter ice blue Friends *Andrew Tinnings ~ born in South Korea. Later her husband. Trivia *Her favorite fast food restaurant is Chick-Fil-A (even though it didn't originate in Korea), despite Laura purposely disrespecting her opinion on the restaurant, claiming that it kills chickens, which is her favorite bird. *Her favorite animal is the fox *Her religion is Christian in America, Juche in DPRK *Her favorite TV villain is Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons * In Christmas 2025, she received a gift card to Chik-Fil-A, The Simpsons Movie Blu ray, The Simpsons Kiss and Tell DVD, The Simpsons Season 7 DVD, The Simpsons season 9 DVD, a Law plush, Simpsons Clue game, a book about North Korea, The Simpsons season 17 blu-ray, The Simpsons Season 10 DVD, a new pair of ice skates, gift certificates to a local movie cinema, passes to a local ski lift, a pair of skis, a tin of Christmas cookies, Hulu account, The Simpsons Season 8 DVD, a new sweater, a new pair of knit gloves, a snowboard, a pair of snow pants, the Simpsons season 12 DVD The Simpsons 13 DVD, The Simpsons Christmas 2 DVD, The Simpsons Christmas DVD and a Sideshow Bob plush * For her birthday, she received The Simpsons season 1 DVD, the Simpsons season 2 DVDS, a new scarf, a new knit hat, VIP passes to AnimeCon, Bart Simpson pop vinyl, The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror DVD, Krusty the Clown pop vinyl, The Simpsons Gone Wild DVD, $25 Chik-Fil-A gift card, The Simpsons Bart Wars DVD, The Simpsons season 4 DVD, a football, The Simpsons season 16, The Simpsons season 3 DVD, The Simpsons season 5, The Simpsons season 6 DVD, the Simpsons Season 14, The Simpsons season 20 * Her dream is to visit Universal Studios and ride The Simpsons Ride * Her favorite bird is the sparrow, she calls it a bird of undying beauty * She has a GoAnimate account, and she creates her own videos. She created a GoAnimate family based on Her current family and a series called Laura Gets Grounded *she has created the following Laura Gets Grounded episodes so far: **Naughty Laura **Laura Gets in Trouble **Insolence from Laura **Laura Calls the New Babies Stupid and Gets Grounded **Laura Misbehaves at Her Babysitter's/grounded **Laura Gets Grounded BIG TIME **Laura gets a Smacked Bottom **Naughty Laura 2 **Laura Throws Myles and Samantha Out the Window and Gets Grounded **Marie Kills Frozen/Gets Ungrounded **Laura Revives Frozen & Gets Grounded **Naughty Behavior for a Bully **Laura gets grounded on Halloween **Laura misbehaves at Chik-fil-A/grounded **Naughty Behavior and Nappies **Laura dances in her underwear/grounded **The Hitting Fiasco **Laura's Expelled **Putting Diapers All Around **Laura's Naughty Again **Laura gets grounded on Thanksgiving **Laura Pushes It **Naughty Laura 3 **Laura Cheated **Laura gets Grounded for getting Marie Sick **Naughty Laura, Is She? **Laura gets sent to North Korea **Don't You Dare Hands Over People's Mouths **Laura gets in dead meat **Naughty Laura 4 **Laura's Worst Christmas **Laura Disrespects Marie's opinion on Chik-Fil-A/Grounded **Disobedient Laura **Laura talks smack to the teacher/grounded **Naughty, Naughty, Naughty **Laura Cheated on her Test **Wearing Inappropriate Clothing **Laura Messes Her Room **Laura Grounds Marie and gets Grounded **Naughty Laura 6 **Naughty Laura Gets into a Lot of Trouble **Laura's Well-Deserved Punishment **Naughtiness and Disobedient Behavior **Marie gets Laura arrested/ungrounded **Laura Insults Andrew **Bad Laura **Laura gets grounded on Easter **Naughty Laura, Again! **Laura watches Frozen while grounded **Tardiness and Naughty Behavior **Laura gets Marie arrested/grounded **Laura's mom gets plastic surgery **Laura misbehaves at a funeral/grounded **Laura burns down the house/grounded **Laura gets fat at Chuck E. Cheese's and Gets Grounded **Laura misbehaves at GameStop **Laura's Punishment Day * Her favorite video game is The Simpsons Game * She hates racism, Donald Trump, prejudice and sexism * She owns a Bart Simpson plush, a Law plush and a Sideshow Bob plush * Her favorite App game is The Simpsons Tapped Out * Her favorite foods are donuts and apples * Her favorite movie is The Simpsons Movie * Her favorite dish is Pyongyang style-cold noodles, a popular dish in North Korea * The reason why she is living with the Lara-Rutters is because her own biological parents are too poor to provide for her and her father having no parental skills alongside his wife, he and her are still alive and are friends with Zoe and Danny. *As a result of being almost killed, she suffers from PTSD, which results in her constantly crying alone in her room for about an hour or so and will attack when disturbed, Andrew calls this a "Witch Period" after the Witch from L4D and L4D2 and Laura calls her a crybaby *Her favorite place is the DMZ Inner Area, where she can talk with border guards about living with USA parents. *She often writes the Song of General Kim Il-Sung in the Chosongul format, which is the North Korean hangul, a lot, as she memorizes many DPRK songs, She says she “does it because her parents believe that she will follow in their footsteps”, She isn’t actually fond of doing it due to poor relationships between her home and adopted country. *Hides the fact her great-great grandfather was in the Imperial Japanese Army. *She loves Disney Tsum Tsum and collects them with her stepsister. *She almost died of pneumonia on Laura’s 4th birthday. Future She works with Andrew Tinnings in college. After graduation from college, the two are married and live near the DMZ border in a villa near Daseon-dong, they have two children, Park Mi-Cha, age 8 and Park Yong-il, age 7, both of them work in bringing peace to Korea. Category:Pre-teens Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:People Category:People from North Korea Category:People adopted from North Korea Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from North Korea Category:Children adopted from North Korea Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from North Korea Category:Girls adopted from North Korea Category:Girls adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2015 Category:People born in September Category:Children who celebrated their birthday during Supernanny's visit Category:Bully Victims Category:People from Ohio Category:Children from Ohio Category:Girls from Ohio Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Children with PTSD Category:Tomboys Category:People with PTSD